


HETBIGBAG 2013: ARTWORK for 'My Girl Sarah' by frea_o

by TaleWeaver



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleWeaver/pseuds/TaleWeaver





	HETBIGBAG 2013: ARTWORK for 'My Girl Sarah' by frea_o

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/gifts).



What the subject line says, people! From what I could tell from the scenes I was sent, 'MGS' is a noir-version of Chuck, set in 1949. It sounds really interesting, so I'm looking forward to reading the whole thing.

Again, two pieces. I didn't do anything much with the second piece, just added the text, but I really love the pic, so I wanted to use it somehow.

 

 


End file.
